


Выдумка

by MrJudge



Category: The Long Walk - Richard Bachman
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJudge/pseuds/MrJudge
Summary: Пока в коридоре призрачный Баркович выл о пляске на могилах, Пит был в палате — обеспокоенный и как будто бы настоящий, живой и теплый. Рэй даже думал, что его просто-напросто обманывают или разыгрывают. И шептал, что сошел с ума, а после — жмурил глаза и молился, чтобы его галлюцинация ушла. Но Пит упрямо не уходил. Или, может, не был выдумкой?..





	Выдумка

**Author's Note:**

> Работа старая, и — ахтунг-ахтунг! — стилистическая бета по ней не проходилась. Не помню, упоминал я фамилию Пита, но если да и она кажется вам ошибочкой — меня заставили, хдд.

Рэй с ужасом ждал прихода Пита и понимал, что с каждым мигом сходит с ума всё больше и больше.  
  
Пит навещал его регулярно, и каждый день, по ощущениям, растягивался на неделю. «Я еще спляшу на твоей могиле!» — громкий, надрывисто-истеричный визг призрачного Барковича слышался из коридора, пока за Питом закрывалась дверь. Или этот крик был из головы?.. Рэй даже радовался ему. Очередное напоминание, что этот ад не происходит на самом деле.  
  
Слабое утешение. Рэй, похоже, был обречен если не на бесконечные, то на очень долгие страдания, от которых не спасет ни одно желание.  
  
Крыша поехала с первой же секунды победы. Поехала настолько, что Рэй не мог вспомнить ни свое желание, ни ответ Майора на него. В памяти всплывал только резкий, парализовавший уши визг микрофона. И темный силуэт, за которым бежал Рэй, пока ему не вбили в голову: он — победитель. «Ты — победитель!» — ободряюще было сказано Майором, один грубый вид которого нагонял нечеловеческий страх.  
  
Потом — эти же слова от нежной, приятно пахнущей Джен, которая после нескольких посещений была послана с клеймом «Дочь грязной шлюхи». Рэй не мог вынести ее вида — заплаканных глаз и жалобного, дрожащего голоска. На память от бывшей остался только ее голубой шарф, который она забыла снять с крючка от шока и рыданий. И этот шарф доставлял Рэю едва ли не меньше страданий, чем присутствие Пита.  
  
Пит… Худшее из того, что могло принести Рэю его сломанная психика. «Уйди, уйди», — шептал Рэй, но его никто не слышал — едва ли голос был громче шелеста. Да и кто уйдет — собственная голова?..  
  
«Не сдамся!» — брал себя в руки Рэй и воображал, как его безумие доходит до полного беспамятства. «Не сломаюсь!» — поддерживал себя Рэй и желал скорого паралича — чтоб не мучиться. «Всё пройдет», — из последних сил думал Рэй и вспоминал свои слова: «Меня! Убейте меня!..»  
  
Не проходило и часа, чтобы Рэй не вспоминал эти слова. Он впервые задумался над ними всерьез, когда очнулся в палате, а в голове было пусто из-за пережитых ужасов.  
  
Рэй проснулся одетый и чистый, от него пахло стиральным порошком и душистым шампунем. Рэй и сам озадачился, как умудрился не блевануть в тот же момент, как нос уловил этот казавшийся неестественным шлейф.  
  
Рэй оглянулся на Пита. Тот выглядел, как в свой последний день. Выглядел таким, каким его запомнил Рэй. Грязным от пота, засохшей крови и дерьма. И желающим отдохнуть. Это желание — казалось, оно было сильнее мечтаний Рэя — проглядывалось в каждой нитке, торчащей из порванной одежды. В каждой кровоточащей ране. В каждой хмурой нотке во взгляде. Все будто бы умоляло: оставьте меня в покое.  
  
Этот внутренний порыв уйти, испариться не умалялся и не увеличивался в Пите. Тот приходил каждый день — приходил такой же хмурый и обеспокоенный, будто застывший в миге своей смерти. Рэй продолжал со слезами оглядывать Пита. Рэя мучила собственная голова — словно заставляла смотреть на гостя ежедневно. Пит, кажется, даже что-то пытался сказать или узнать, но адски спокойное «Надо отдохнуть» отпечаталось в памяти Рэя настолько, что все другие слова становились фоновыми. Как никчемный фон никчемного фильма, о котором забыл даже его создатель.  
  
Рэй и не хотел ничего слушать. Только молился, чтобы его скорее вылечили или усыпили, чтобы больше не видеть даже квадратного миллиметра тела Пита и не слышать даже одного полутона его голоса. Рэй чувствовал желание взять себя в руки — только каждое «Уходи» съедалось и вырывалось неразборчивым хрипом. А его выдумка понимающе смотрела и ничего не предпринимала.  
  
Лишь один раз — что вспоминалось с содроганием — Пит опустил руку на плечо Рэя. Ладонь была теплой и будто бы настоящей. Хотелось прижаться к ней, как к единственному живому и теплому, что было на Земле, и заснуть. Но через мгновение палата наполнилась истеричным полувоем-полукриком. Пит исчез. И спустя несколько дней начал приходить чаще.  
  
Иногда Рэй думал, что привыкнет. Но каждый раз он сжимался под взглядом собственной галлюцинации. И слезы наворачивались на глаза. И чувство времени будто исчезло. И мгновенно стал понятен смысл фразы «вечные муки». И Рэй не верил уже ничему, даже в существование лечащего врача, который повторял: «Скоро будет лучше».  
  
Временами Рэю хотелось верить, что всё взаправду. Может, поэтому он не позволял себе сказать жгучее «Уходи». Только беспомощно смотрел на свою выдумку. И ждал. Ждал, что Пит уйдет. Возможно, скажет, что Долгая прогулка ему приснилась или что Рэй пожелал воскрешения Пита. Добавит, что оно исполнилось.  
  
Как-то Пит действительно заговорил — сразу после захода, когда только успело притихнуть треклятое коридорное «Спляшу!». Он подошел к кровати и спокойно, успокаивающим голосом сказал:  
  
— Все будет хорошо.  
  
Вспомнив очередное «Надо отдохнуть», Рэй закрыл глаза и заревел, как Дочь грязной шлюхи. Горло неожиданно прочистилось, и с губ уже начали срываться четкие провытые «Уходи! Уходи! Уходи!». Рэй продолжал лежать, не смея взглянуть на свой глюк, и слышал, как его выдумка переместилась по палате и замешкалась у стены. А после — вышла из палаты со странным звуком, беззвучно. И как будто босиком.  
  
Рэй разомкнул веки и мгновенно заметил, что поменялось. Подступили очередные рыдания. Рэй уже не знал, что его захлестывало больше — безумие или радость. Хотелось выбежать и увидеть этот чертов коридор, снова увидеть Пита или дать в зубы Барковичу. Но слезы закрывали обзор, и шок сковал конечности.  
  
А на стене висели, все еще покачиваясь, чужие ботинки. На крючке в виде выцветшей пятиконечной звезды.


End file.
